


to heal a fracture (to bind a life)

by gameofdrarrymod, glittering_git, meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drunken Confessions, Epistolary, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Spirits, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofdrarrymod/pseuds/gameofdrarrymod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: Who you gonna call? Harry has become one of the foremost Spiritual Exterminators in Britain. Draco has a spirit that needs extermination. But what seems like a simple problem ends up becoming far more complicated when the spirit is identified. The secrets that are exposed and the history that is uncovered leads both Harry and Draco into unchartered territory.





	1. Letter 1 - Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of the 2019 Summer Owlery Exchange. It is a complete work in which the authors were matched and corresponded back and forth anonymously as Harry and Draco for the duration of the exchange until reveals. 
> 
> We'd like to thank the mods for putting on this wonderful fest! It was so much fun to participate. We'd also like to thank our betas, who made this fic really shine: [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87), [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird).

Dear Potter, 

As much as it pains me to write this letter, it simply must be done. Things cannot go on as they have for much longer, or Mother really will have a conniption. She’s trying to read over my shoulder as I write this, so I am going to retire to my room to continue in peace. 

There, now I can breathe a little easier knowing that my every move is no longer being watched. Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely adore my mother, but her hovering can be a bit...much, even at the best of times.  But now I’m rambling, and I’m sure the great Harry Potter has better things to do than listen to his ex-arch nemesis ramble. 

Much to my dismay, it seems that I’m in need of your _particular_ services. As I’ve made abundantly clear in my earlier paragraphs, I am no longer residing at Malfoy Manor, but am instead living with my mother in France. I wish I could say that this was done by choice, but alas, it was not. I was forced to move from the Manor due to some kind of disturbance of the spiritual variety. And thus the reason for me contacting you. 

I was hoping that you would be willing to go to the Manor and assess the situation. I tried to manage it myself, but it simply became too much for me to handle. My mother urged me to contact a professional, and she had heard from her friends back in Britain that you were the best.

Please do let me know at your earliest convenience if you think you’ll be able to help. 

Thank you,

D. Malfoy


	2. Letter 2 - Harry

Dear Malfoy,

How are you, apart from the fact that you had to leave the Manor, and how is your mother?

Of course, I will help you with your problem at the Manor, I have just solved my last case; it will surprise you. Headmistress McGonagall asked me to make Binns move on; she wants to finally employ a competent History of Magic teacher. It was rather easy to persuade him; so, when Teddy starts at Hogwarts, he can look forward to being taught by Parvati Patil. Talking about Teddy, he sends you and your mother greetings, and so does Andromeda.

Before I can help you with it, I’m afraid I need a little more detail; you see, a poltergeist can’t be handled with the same method as a ghost, and a ghost needs a different approach from a gjenganger, a demon or a yo-kai, just to mention some commonly appearing disturbances from the spirit realm.

You might say that Peeves is very different from Moaning Myrtle, but the Hogwarts ghost population is rather at peace, and I assume you would never have asked me for help if the spirit weren’t in some way out of balance.

So, I’ll have to ask you _before_ I go to the Manor what exactly occurred in order to find a solution. Did you see the spirit? Did they look like one of your ancestors or perhaps like a poltergeist? Were they more solid than an average ghost? Did they look humanoid at all? How did they sound, smell and feel? Was there a shift in the magical structure of the room? Were they everywhere or are they in one room or a limited number of rooms? Is the disturbing spirit rather desperate, obnoxious or angry? Do they say anything that might reveal what causes them to haunt the Manor?

The more details you give me, the sooner I can solve your problem, especially because they don’t necessarily act the same towards an outsider as to the lord of the Manor. So, please, tell me every detail you can.

Please, greet your mother from me and tell her that as soon as I know more, I will make sure you can be safe and comfortable at the Manor again.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

 


	3. Letter 3 - Draco

Dear Potter,

 

I appreciate your quick response to my letter. It brings a certain measure of warmth to my cold, Malfoy heart to know that there are still those who care about the well-being of my family. Sometimes, it feels like we’re all alone in this world, even though it’s been more than ten years since the War, and we’ve apologized countless times, helped fund the reconstruction of Hogwarts, and are top contributors to the War Orphan fund.  Mother would say I was being maudlin, but she’s not here, is she? She is doing fine, though, thank you for asking. She’s always happy to see me, as doting on her Kneazle is simply not the same as doting on her son.

 

I am glad to hear that Teddy will have a competent History of Magic teacher—it was time for Binns to move on. Please also send kind regards to both Andromeda and Teddy, and let them know my mother and I would certainly welcome them in France.  

 

I will do my best to give you as much information as I can, but to be honest, there’s not a lot to go on. I first started sensing an unusual disturbing presence about two months ago, but it was so infrequent that I thought nothing of it. There’s still quite a bit of Dark residue from Voldemort’s time in the Manor, so I’m quite used to sleeping with one eye open, as the Muggle saying goes.

 

After a couple of weeks, that same presence started feeling more intense, especially right before I’d go to bed and right after I would wake up in the morning. I started to become more worried and did what I do best, research. We only had a few books in the Manor on the topic, namely _Gadding with Ghouls—_ which is absolutely rubbish, as you well know—and _Spirits and the Afterlife: A Step-by-Step Guide to Helping Your Loved Ones Move On,_ which was not much better. I contacted the British Wizarding Library requesting more books, but many were unavailable for reasons that they were not able to explain.

 

Becoming more and more frustrated with my lack of knowledge, I tried to take matters into my own hands. I started staying up at night, because that was when it seemed most active. It began to take form, an undulating black mass filled with a very Dark energy that would float slowly through the Manor. I’d follow it, but it never reacted to my presence. I called out to it, tried to trap it with various spells, but nothing worked.

 

I could have stayed in the Manor if this was all that happened, but one day, things got worse. The black blob started becoming more humanoid and began to have some measure of control over its environment. I don’t know how it was possible—I’d never seen a spiritual creature have such power. And then it started reacting to my presence, even threatening me. I’d started warding my bedroom, which managed to keep it out. But as soon as I’d leave, I’d have to cast an immediate _Protego_ because the presence would throw anything and everything toward me, even moving some of the larger pieces of furniture. It was after the spirit tried to bring the dining room chandelier down on my head that I realized that I could not win. I left for France within the hour.

 

I do apologize, but that’s all that I can write about the matter at the moment. I’ll let you know if I can think of anything else that I think will help you.

 

Thank you,

D.Malfoy


	4. Letter 4 - Harry

Dear Malfoy,

Please, send an elf to meet me at the Manor gate tomorrow at noon. I need to look for the spirit’s signature during the time spirits are most inactive. Coming in person or sending someone from your immediate family or friends would be counterproductive. The presence of a human magical signature the spirit recognizes could wake it.

Sincerely, Potter  


 

____________

 

 

Dear Malfoy,

You got Portsy’s report, I assume. I left the Manor at 1 p.m., and now, at 3 p.m., I have the results of the signature analysis. As she will have told you by now, the spirit is abiogenous, that means that it was brought into existence by a powerful curse.

The spirit residue didn’t have one, but thirteen different human magical signatures, twelve of them dark, and one light. This does not indicate that twelve were dark wix and one was a light one, but the twelve dark signatures are from deceased people, and the light one is a living person.

A time period analysis of the dark signatures revealed that there is only one dead signature from the 20th century, which dates from roughly 1910, and the oldest signature is from 1620. This rules out a joint curse, because the owners of the magical signatures can’t have created the spirit together, their lifetimes don’t have even a single day of overlap. The spirit is a Fractus.

Malfoy, it was the best decision you could have made to leave the Manor for now. Please, make sure since we don’t know yet the exact curse yet, that you and your mother stay either in houses inherited from the Black lineage or from your fathers matrilineage. The living magical signature is yours, and the curse took it from you forcefully.

Your family tapestry showed me that 1620 the Lord Malfoy was Sabinus I, and the Heir was Abraxas I. As magical signatures weren’t known and therefore not recorded in that time, I presently can’t tell you who among them performed the dark ritual to split off a part of his personality in order to get rid of it . A Fractus can absorb an unwanted character trait in 12 family members, but when it comes to the thirteenth person, either the curse has to be broken, or the curse will either expel or kill the family member. You are safe, as long as you don’t enter Malfoy property (that is the expulsion) unless we can break the curse.

A recorded case of a Fractus was the end of the magical Dowling family in 1750. Alwyn Dowling created the Fractus to become right-handed in 1411 because of the superstition that being left-handed was wrong. The curse took the left-handedness out of twelve descendants, but when Reginald Dowling was the only heir of the family in 1750, he died from the curse. Curses were broken in at least 15 cases, the most recent one was in the family of a popular trans actress, but as she passes, and it’s not widely known that she is trans and the curse was about being trans, I can’t tell you her name, just that we saved her. I was an apprentice who witnessed the curse breaking up close, so you are not the first person with this problem I have worked with.

Concerning breaking the curse: Have you ever heard of Rumpelstiltskin? This fairytale is very well-known among Muggles, but its origin is wizarding, even though it is almost forgotten in the wizarding world. I assume you can find the full Muggle version yourself, but here is a summary. To fulfill an impossible expectation of her father, a woman gives different properties of herself to a spirit, and finally, she promises her offspring to that spirit. She can free herself and her child from that spirit by finding out and telling it its name.

To break the curse that created the Fractus, we have to find out what exactly makes you the thirteenth family member to be targeted by the curse. Then we can figure out a response to the individual Fractus that can free you from it.

Until we know more, these are the things you should make sure you do:

  1.   Stay away from Malfoy land.
  2.   Avoid wearing the Malfoy ring, if you can.
  3.   Have an elf bring the Malfoy family chronicles to a person you trust, then ask them to cast a Geminio. Have the elf return the originals to the Manor, and get the copies.
  4.   Make a list of all important decisions made in the last year and your true feelings about them for me. (All I know of is your betrothal to Astoria Greengrass, the press was full of it; btw.: Reflect your true feelings about it, too.)



I know, this all sounds very scary, Malfoy, but you are not alone. I’ll do all I can to help you break that curse. I don’t know yet if you will walk out of this situation safely as Draco Malfoy or as Draco Black, but you will walk out of it safely. I promise.

Fighting by your side in this matter,

Yours, Potter


	5. Letter 5 - Draco

Dear Potter, 

 

It makes me feel slightly better that we now know what kind of spirit we’re dealing with, although it is still worrying that my living magical signature is a part of it. Much as it surprises me to admit it, you have showed extreme competence in doing your job; I trust that you’ll be able to figure this out. 

 

In the meantime, I will do as you say. I wasn’t planning on coming back to the Manor until you deemed it safe, but now I will also make sure that I don’t visit any of the other Malfoy properties scattered around the world. I’ve not worn the Malfoy ring since I received your letter—it’s locked up in my vault in Paris. Copies of the Malfoy chronicles are also in the vault, and you should be receiving the actual items themselves shortly. 

 

With regards to that last item on your list, you’ll have to excuse my hesitance. My betrothal to Astoria Greengrass, and subsequent severing of said betrothal, was an incredibly private matter. I do not discuss it with anyone, much less through owlpost. But if you think that this could help, then I will be forthcoming. Please promise me that this will stay between you and me. 

 

Stori and I, well, we certainly weren’t in love. We got engaged because we both knew it was what our parents wanted. It was a few years after the war and we started seeing each other around. We’d never been close at Hogwarts, but we always liked each other well enough. With the pressure that we were both facing from our parents to settle down and get married, it seemed easiest to just do that. And since we both knew what we were getting into, it seemed like the right choice. 

 

But, as you know from all those insipid rags that pass for news, our plan did not work out like we’d hoped. Thank Merlin that the real reason for our separation never made it out. 

 

Unfortunately, there’s no easy way for me to do this. Especially through owlpost. There’s no room for nuance, for a few shared drinks to loosen the tongue. I’ve had a few drinks of my own, but that is neither here nor there.

 

I’m gay. I like to take it up the arse, give it up the arse—I’m not particularly picky as long as there are mutual orgasms to be had. Maybe I’m feeling the Firewhisky a bit more than I anticipated. I’m sure I will feel ashamed in the morning, but right now, I am feeling _fine._

 

So I’m gay. And so is Stori. We figured we could be each other’s beards, and no one would be the wiser. Okay, so everyone would know and it would just be common knowledge but everyone would be too polite to ever bring it up. It would have worked beautifully, but Stori had to go and fall in love. 

 

Don’t get me wrong. I don’t begrudge her her happiness. I am beyond thrilled that she found something so special, but it made it much harder for me. I’d just as well be done with it and come out to the world, but it would kill my father. Mother has been nothing but supportive, but Father, well, you know? He’s changed, but he hasn’t changed that much. 

 

To be completely honest, I’ve lost the plot of this letter. I’m going to sign off now and hope I didn’t say anything too embarrassing. 

 

D.Malfoy

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dear Potter, ,

 

In the harsh light of morning, I realize that I may have breached letter-writing protocol by writing and sending that last letter under the influence. Mother has been stressed to hear about the Fractus curse, and so has taken to hovering even more than usual, but that is no excuse for my behaviour. Please do forgive me and my crass words. 

 

D.Malfoy

 

~~~~~~~~~~

  


Dear Potter, 

 

Here I am breaking letter-writing protocol, again, by writing to you twice in a row. I would normally wait for your reply, but something important has come up. 

 

There’s no easy way to put this, so I’ll just go ahead and say it. Mother and I have been experiencing similar kinds of energy here as I was in the Manor. This energy doesn’t seem to be quite as intensely Dark as the one in the Manor, but it’s still of the supernatural variety. Sometimes, it even feels as if it’s trying to communicate with us, following us from room to room. It seems to be waiting for something. Do you have any recommendations for handling a potentially friendly spirit? 

 

I was doing research on Fractus spirits, and I found something that may very well be of interest to us. As the expert on the matter, you might already know this information, but on the off chance that it could help, well, here you go. I managed to get my hands on the highly-coveted _Spirits, Families, and How to Escape that Horrid Uncle who Just Won’t Leave_ through a connection of Mother’s. Despite the ridiculous title, I’ve heard that it’s one of the best resources out there. This book had a whole section on Fractus spirits and curses, and it even mentioned the Dowling family that you were telling me about. But what I found most fascinating was the part where it mentions friendly spirits that can be attracted to Fractus curses. Like mooncalves are drawn to full moons, these spirits are drawn to the vast amounts of energy that Fractus spirits emit. Do you think our guest here could be such a spirit? If so, why would it turn up here, in France? This property is in no way connected to the Malfoy name. Could it have something to do with my or my mother’s presence here? 

 

I look forward to your response, 

Malfoy

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Potter, 

 

I simply wanted to check to see if you had received any of my previous correspondence. Usually, you are more prompt in your replies. I hope that everything is fine. 

 

Please respond at your earliest convenience; I’d greatly appreciate hearing from you. 

 

Thank you,

Malfoy

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Dear ~~Potter~~ Harry, 

 

It has been over a week since I sent you my last letter, and you have yet to reply. ~~I’m really getting worried.~~ Please write back at your earliest convenience. 

 

Please. I miss talking to you. ~~I’ll hate you forever if you’re dead .~~

  
~~Malfoy~~ Draco


	6. Letter - 6 Harry

Dear Malfoy,

If I had known earlier that you were waiting for a letter from Harry, I would have contacted you right away.

Harry gave me permission to tell you that his PTSD acted up, and he wasn’t in a condition to do his work. He has been staying on our sofa for the last two weeks. Knowing his PTSD as well as I do, I believe, the worst is over for the time, his potion has started working, and Ron and I will help him face what triggered him after he has had a good long sleep.

His mind-healer always contacts me when he goes through hard times, because as his friend and healer I am able to take care of him.

Expect a letter from Harry tomorrow, I’ll make sure he’ll write at least something short to you.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Dear Draco,

I hope that’s okay and you still mean to be on first name terms with me?

I’m so sorry; I tried to write to you so many times, but I fucked it up every time. I feel so incompetent.

I think, it might help me to start with the easier part of this. Wanting a partner of your own sex by your side is something many Fracti were made of. Bloody compulsory heterosexuality! Of course, I know that Astoria loves women; after all, she fell in love with my ex and rather-like-a-sister Ginny. Did you know that they are talking about getting married now? Gin asked me if I could consider being her best man.

And, of course, I’ll keep your secret as long as you wish it to be secret. The public may not know about it, but I’m familiar with the pleasures you mentioned, myself, the only reason I don’t indulge in them is that I have no inclination for one-offs, but there has never been a bloke who wanted Harry, all they want is the perfect Golden Boy.

I’m far from being perfect; in fact, I would understand if you went to a colleague of mine for the rest of the job; I did something idiotic. In fact, if you want me to, I’ll add a list of competent colleagues to this letter, and if you tell me that you want to continue with one of them instead of me, I’ll send them a report, so they won’t start at zero. And I won’t charge anything for my work so far.

After I got your first unanswered letter, a ghost took shape in my house, 12 Grimmauld Place, the house I inherited from my godfather. When the features resembled his, I fled outside, curled up in a ball on a bench in a nearby park and cried. Then I pulled myself together and Apparated to Hermione and Ron’s, splinching off the left side of my beard; so, I’m clean shaven now.

You’d have good reason to laugh at me for running away from my godfather’s ghost, but it’s my fault he died. Voldemort made me believe that they had him, and instead of checking if it was true with a  two-way mirror he gave me to communicate with him, I just rushed foolishly with my friends to where I thought he was. Then he tried to rescue me and was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tonight Hermione and Ron will go to Grimmauld Place with me and help me talk to him, but I feel like I’m not good enough at my job if I can’t face a ghost in my own home without help.

~~ Guess, getting letters from you will end as well, it’s a shame,  I enjoy looking at your handwriting, it’s so neat and beautiful, as beautiful as you . ~~

Tap the back of this scroll for the names and addresses of my colleagues.

~~ Yours , ~~

Best wishes,

Harry


	7. Letter 7 - Draco

Dear Harry, 

I meant what I bloody well said, you wanker. I will not repeat myself again, so I would advise that you take what you can get. 

Of course I knew they were talking about marriage. Stori and I are still close, and in fact, _she_ has asked _me_ to be part of her wedding party. It seems that we will be seeing each other in the future. I find myself intrigued by the prospect. 

I was truly sorry to hear about your PTSD acting up. I know all too well what that is like, and you have my deepest sympathies. I find myself heartened to hear that you have such a strong support system—that is the only way that I have been able to manage my own, well, challenges relating to a certain noseless individual. Please do send along my regards to Hermione. 

_Bloody compulsory heterosexuality_ has most definitely ruined my life. It’s hard to find a nice wizard to date when you’ve got to hide it from your father. It’s even harder when you’re a Malfoy. No one, and I mean no one, is interested in anything to do with Ol’ Voldy’s youngest Death Eater. I can’t imagine that you’re having quite the same problems, though. You’re the Boy Who Lived, for Merlin’s sake. And I know that’s not all that you are, but it’s got to count for something, right? You’re the Boy Who Lived _and_ you’re Harry Potter. And from what I’ve seen so far, Harry seems like an alright bloke. 

And I’d like to continue working with him, if I may. I have not yet utilized the list of your colleagues that you sent along with this letter, nor do I feel like I will need to. You have been doing a sufficient job for my needs. Please also know that the money is of little issue to me at this time. Solving this Fractus curse so that I can move back to England is of the utmost importance. And I still believe that you are the one who is most capable of doing just that. 

Please do not apologize for your reaction to Sirius Black’s ghost. I am most certainly not laughing at you, for I had much the same reaction when the ghost that I was writing to you about previously manifested as Regulus Black. It turns out that the presence of two Blacks here, at a Black property, drew a friendly ghost. 

When Regulus first manifested in a more recognizable shape, it was my mother who was in the room with him. I’d stepped out to have a quick smoke when I heard a loud crash and my mother’s high pitched scream. When I ran into the room, my mother was crying on the settee and there was no one else there. She looked like she’d seen a ghost. She proceeded to tell me that Regulus Black had materialized and was trying to say something. She thought it might have been my name, but wasn’t sure.

Neither I, nor my mother, have seen Regulus since. Do you think that the two ghosts are connected somehow? Perhaps you’ll have more insight after you see Sirius’ ghost tonight. I send my best wishes along with this letter. 

Looking forward to receiving your response with pleasure,   
Draco


	8. Letter 8 - Harry

Dear Malfoy,

Thank you for still trusting me with it. We talked to Sirius today, and he said it wasn’t my fault he died, that I was simply in a state of panic when I didn’t check with the mirror. Sorry the parchment is warped. Yes, I’m crying as I’m writing this. I wish he could have raised me.

But back to the topic: He told me that your Fractus concerns me more than it would concern others. Although he said, I need to figure out the reason myself. To start the process of overcoming the Fractus: I know that for the Wizarding world, you are the Lord Malfoy after your father was sentenced to Azkaban after the War, but who of you both is the Lord Malfoy for the Manor and the elves? The proceeding depends on it. If you were the Lord Malfoy for the Manor, too it would be so much easier, you wouldn’t need anything from your father at all. It’s so much easier if the Lordship doesn’t have to be transferred before the Fractus victim declares that what was to be split off long ago is now a source of happiness and pride to him, the lord of the family. It would be good if you could have a significant other with you during it to hold your hand, but I don’t think you would want me to be your significant other, as I’m not the flawless hero, but an ordinary bloke with messy hair who has severe PTSD.

So far, everyone who found out this fact about me, (not my messy hair, that was the only thing they knew all along, but I guess that alone would be a dealbreaker for you) ran away and hated me afterwards.I also had to obliviate two guys in order to prevent them from blabbing things to the Prophet.

Every bloke wants a hero to protect them, earn a fortune, and be there for them, but nobody wants a bloke with nightmares, who gets panic attacks, and especially one who can’t go to clubs because the lighting effects trigger his PTSD. Nobody wants a bloke who sometimes curls up in a ball and cries when things become too much.

They want the illusion they have of me, but nobody has ever wanted me, at least not in that way.

And I guess, all those blokes who don’t want to date you, reject an illusion of you, and have no idea of who you really are. They should feel honored if you were to want them, a man with brilliant wit is hard to find. I know that you are behind The Dobby Foundation for House Elf Healthcare, and that you are the anonymous source that helps Hermione heal so many curse-induced diseases inflicted by Death-Eaters during the war. Every wizard should be glad to get your attention. ~~ And you look like sex on legs too. And your voice! It’s small wonder you make money with audiocharms of erotic novels. (I might or might not have an aural kink.) ~~

~~ You’re all I could want my significant other to be. Any bloke who rejects you is an idiot. ~~

If your father is the Lord Malfoy, he has to speak the formal rites of passing on the title to you, as he wouldn’t be able to go to the Manor and declare that he is proud of you being gay. Even if he were able to do so, the Aurors wouldn’t allow him to, there’s a reason why they made him spend his post-Azkaban house arrest at the far smaller property in Kent. But I hope he has passed on the title already. You deserve it far more than him, sorry to say something like that about your father, but the fact that you can’t come out to him…

When you are the Lord Malfoy, we have to go to the Tapestry Room in the Manor. I will shield you, so the Fractus wouldn’t attack you on the way. Touching the root of the family tree, you’ll have to incant _Felix et gordus sum amare aliquem sexus meae_.  It should take the living signature back to you. If you had a significant other, he would then touch your spot on the tapestry with his wand while you would hold his hand and appear there with you. As you are single, you will have to give me a token of your desires, to keep a space for your future husband. Then we will have to send back the dead parts of the Fractus. The spell is _Returnate ad vestrum dominum_! You might observe some behavioral changes in some of your ancestors portraits. ~~Wish I could be the man to appear by your side on the Tapestry~~.

Before we overcome the Fractus, you should instruct one of your elves to get a place to withdraw to for me, because I will have to discreetly withdraw, if I’m not the person you desire. In the aftermath of ahomosexuality Fractus, the person saved from it can have a bout of randiness and low inhibitions, that This might compel you to have a wank.  ~~ And it’s difficult enough for me to keep my dreams of your cock under control when I don’t know what it looks like. ~~

Sirius is gay, too. He is bonded to Remus, whom you know as Professor Lupin. He is so convinced that I will be betrothed within a week. I already asked Luna whether ghosts can get wrackspurts, too. Not that I know what wrackspurts really are, but it’s the weirdest thing that Sirius gives me advice about what clothes to buy for my betrothal, while I’m single.

I enjoy being in contact with you. Could I interest you in a few seekers’ matches or some other way of keeping up the contact after we’ve overcome your Fractus?

Please, tell me when you are ready to overcome the Fractus.

~~ Yours, ~~

Greetings,

Harry


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Harry, 

At this time, I really must insist that you call me Draco. And I will be calling you Harry. You could never go back to being Potter. After everything that you’ve done for me, it’s the only thing that makes sense. 

Fortunately for us, I am the true Lord Malfoy. My father made sure to formally give me control when he was sentenced to Azkaban. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to properly act as the Lord of the house, so passed along that responsibility to me. 

It seems that this will make this process easier for us, for which I am grateful. I will plan to come to Wiltshire as soon as I receive your confirmation. And we will have much to discuss regarding those portions of the letter that you’ve crossed out. Let me just start by saying that any person who rejects you is a ninny and I will not be having my house elves procure other lodgings for you. I insist that you remain by my side for it all—I could not do it without you, nor would I want to do it with anyone else. 

Yours,  
Draco

~~~

Dear Harry, 

I must admit that it feels a bit silly writing this to you as you are sleeping right next to me, but I find a certain measure of comfort in writing my thoughts down. 

It seems that we have managed to break the Fractus curse in a way that ended quite satisfactorily for us both. You’ll never hear me admit it out loud, but it was terrifying to go back to the Manor and face my ancestors’ curse. I’d managed to survive the extremely horrifying presence of a dark lord, but to have to endure centuries worth of ancestral shame, well, it was almost too much. Thank you for continuing to stand by my side, to be there for me when I most needed it. 

Please bear with me as I’m feeling a bit maudlin. Perhaps it’s the way the morning sun looks falling across these tangled sheets, perhaps it’s the fact that I’ve once again found myself in a situation that I did not see coming in the least. That’s not to say that it’s not what I wanted, but simply that I did not expect it to happen. We were too different, pulled in opposite directions by forces beyond our control. But it seems that some force has brought us together, and for that, I am grateful. Perhaps the strings of our fate were always meant to be woven together. 

I know I’m being trite but I find that I can’t help myself. I’m not sure I’ll give this letter to you after —


	10. Chapter 10

Draco, Honey,

You should know that I would never mock you for being ‘maudlin’ or ‘trite,’ as you say. I hope that as we continue on, you become more comfortable expressing that side of yourself, as I am unashamed of the way that I feel about you. 

You are so beautiful as the rising sun shines on your blond hair. I never knew that it was curly, please, stop using that hideous gel and the straightening charms.  
Damn, I never thought I would say things about people’s looks, but I’m just so in love with your curls. No, I’m in love with every little detail of you. And after tonight especially, you aren’t people, you are my one and only love, the man I want to grow old with. I can see you calling me a sap for it, but it’s the truth.

You were so brave yesterday; I expected to shield you from yelling portraits spewing insults upon you, but you looked at them and told them all to shut their mouths as they have contributed to cause a toxic climate in the Malfoy family. We were shielded by something far stronger than my shield charm, because you didn’t enter the Manor like another one of my clients, who has to perform a ritual under my protection. You seemed as eager to protect me as I was to protect you. Don’t forget about that; I have seen and felt it. Our shield charm consisted equally of both our magics.

I know it was straining, it was a hard struggle, but we won; we even succeeded in banishing the most oppressive portraits into the attic. (We’re lucky that their sticking charms weren’t as strong as Walburga Black’s.) And wasn’t it a pleasant surprise when your great great uncle Hyperion came to our aid, declaring that he supports us?  
Seeing you there declaring that you are proud of being gay was the hottest thing I’d ever seen until that moment, just to be outdone in hotness a few minutes later on the sofa.

Draco, in the heat of the moment, as we were shagging you said you want to marry me, you want to show the world that we will be a couple forever. If you still want that now, in the morning after, yes, I want to get married to you, too.

I’ll be downstairs making breakfast for us, I’m hungry, and I’m sure you like breakfast in bed. Yes, you have elves, but if I stay here, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you and I think you need a bit more beauty sleep. And with the type of breakfast I’m planning for us, I want the elves to be in a different wing of the Manor. I know now that we both like to be loud and responsive to each other...

See you in a few minutes, my love.

Yours,   
Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥!
> 
> Check out the wonderful pen pals [glittering_git on tumblr](https://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [meandminnemcg on tumblr](https://meandminniemcg.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
